


Slytherin im Aszendenten

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ursprünglich am 26. Januar 2014 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichwort: Austausch.</p>
<p>Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slytherin im Aszendenten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slytherin Ascendant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667033) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes). 



> Ursprünglich am 26. Januar 2014 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichwort: Austausch.
> 
> Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.

„Ein Austauschprogramm?“, wiederholte Severus geistesabwesend. Er war in die neueste Ausgabe seiner Zaubertränkezeitschrift vertieft. Seit Harry hereingekommen war, hatte er kein einziges Mal aufgeblickt.

„Ja“, sagte Harry. Er lockerte seinen Kragen und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Severus fallen. „Geplant ist, einige Sechstklässler im Sommerhalbjahr nach Durmstrang zu schicken. Im Gegenzug nimmt Hogwarts auch welche auf.

„Hmm.“

„Minerva glaubt wohl, dass davon alle profitieren und sich unsere Beziehungen weiter verbessern werden.“

„Hmm.“

Harry musterte Severus. Dann beugte er sich langsam und betont vor. „… also habe ich mich bereit erklärt, sie zu begleiten.“

„Hmm… du hast _was_ getan?“

~~~

Jetzt hatte Harry Severus‘ volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Zaubertränkezeitschrift war vergessen.

„Zeigt sich da wieder die Waghalsigkeit von Gryffindor? Nur weil der Krieg vorbei ist, ist die Welt noch lange nicht ungefährlich … ganz besonders für dich.“

„Ich schaff das schon.” Harry nahm sich einen Apfel, bevor er betont hinzufügte: „Außerdem kann ich so einen Beitrag zur Völkerverständigung leisten.“

Wie erwartet brachte dieser Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen. Severus blähte gefährlich die Nasenlöcher. „Nicht ohne angemessene Begleitung!“

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest.“ Harry grinste frech und biss kräftig in den Apfel. „Darum habe ich dich auch angemeldet.“


End file.
